Current cooling systems for work vehicles, such as tractors, generally include one or more heat exchangers and a fan configured to pull air through the heat exchanger(s) from a location outside the work vehicle. Typically, these cooling systems are only designed to work in one direction, whereby the fan generates an airflow that is directed into the work vehicle through its front grille or screen and is exhausted from the work vehicle at its rear. However, as is generally understood, work vehicles often operate in fields and other harvesting environments in which the ambient air contains large amounts of dust, plant material and other debris. As a result, the front screen can often become blocked or clogged with debris, thereby preventing air from flowing into the work vehicle and through the heat exchanger(s).
To address this issue, cooling systems have been designed with reversible fans that are capable of generating an airflow that is directed back through the heat exchanger(s) and out the front screen, thereby knocking loose or otherwise clearing out any debris stuck in the screen. Unfortunately, any debris contained within the cooling package (e.g., any debris sucked up under the hood during operation) remains trapped within the work vehicle.
Accordingly, a work vehicle having one-way vented screen assemblies that allow for debris contained under the hood to be expelled from the vehicle would be welcomed in the technology.